


Suck Dry

by SaintOlga



Category: Blood-Smoke Series - Tanya Huff, HUFF Tanya - Works, Smoke Series - Tanya Huff
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga





	Suck Dry

... Lee’s breath hitched, his chest rose and fell. Tony knew it all too well – those little changes in his face and body marking the climax building up. Lee's heavy lids rose and he _looked_.

At Henry.

Lee watched Henry sucking at him, seemingly bewitched with the sight. Tony used to watch it, too, and loved it.

Not now.

 _No!_

Tony didn’t have the time to understand what ‘no’ was about, as his hands moved almost by their own accord, unbuttoning and unzipping and pushing out of the way. And then, he could think of nothing but what he was doing and _whom_ he was doing it to, and _what_ it did to himself.

Lee gasped. Tony recognized all the small sounds meaning Henry finished feeding - never knew he could recognize each of them so well – and then Henry moved away, and after long two seconds Lee gasped again, and again, and…

Straightening, Tony caught the more-than-sated look on his face, which made Tony’s heart stop and resume beating in tango rhythm. Then Lee closed his eyes, murmured something and was fast asleep in a moment.

Tony rearranged him so that his head was in Tony’s lap before turning to Henry. The vampire’s face was implacable at first, but in a moment it got an expression of a mild surprise. Tony got a glimpse of his own reflection in a mirror over Henry’s shoulder and almost shuddered at the sight – he’d seen it so many times, in the older man’s face. It betrayed what Tony felt, inside, while his hand curled over Lee’s sleeping body.

 _Mine._


End file.
